Amour of Betrayal
by BlazingCharizard01
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings are starting to show, Ash is discovering his aura and his intelligence is growing. He is becoming less dense every day. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings are starting to show, Ash is discovering his aura and his intelligence is growing. He is becoming less dense every day. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I known Pokémon and that's why I am writing a ****FAN****fiction.**

Chapter 1: Returning home.

"**Speech/translated Poke Speech"**

"_**Aura talk"**_

"Pokémon moves"

* * *

/~Flashback~\\\

We see a boy the age of 17 who is walking towards the town of Pallet after his unfortunate loss against Tobias in jet another league but this time in the finals. He also took down four of his Pokémon. We know this boy as, Ash Ketchum.

His Pikachu is running around in front of him happily since he K. two of Tobias' Pokémon, Latios and Entei.

After 4 minutes of walking he reached his house, to where his life will be changed. He knocked on the door and shouted. "MOM, I'M HOME!"

"OK sweetie your friends are here to tell you something," Delia responded seriously. This confused Ash but he was happy to see his friends.

"Hey guys, how are you?" he asked innocently, unbeknownst to what will happen in just a few short moments. He saw Brock, Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan.

"Ash, we need to tell you something and you need to accept it, OK Ash?" Misty replied supportively.

"Umm, OK?" Ash tried to reply.

"Well, it's, that, well, ummm." May stuttered.

"You should give up on your dream Ash; you're too much of a child to EVER! Achieve Pokémon Master Status. I mean look at all your results! Top 16, top eight, top eight, top four, top eight and now top two! A true master would have won at LEAST! Two by now! You are such a big failure!" Iris Screamed at Ash.

"You're jo, joking r, right?" Ash choked and pleaded.

"No, Ash we're not," Brock replied sternly.

"I can't be doing with all of the trouble you get us into Ash, like really we had to calm down Arceus, Giratina, Dialga AND Palkia!" Dawn angrily explained.

"Yo, you all think that?" Ash said with tears streaming down your face.

"Yes Ash and you don't even capture alot of Pokémon. I need more to research." Professor Oak explained.

"Yer, and you don't even train your old Pokémon. I'm surprised they still like you!" Gary said obnoxiously.

"E, even you Mom?" Ash cried.

"YES! I DON'T EVEN WONT YOU HERE!" she shouted.

"Fine I'm leaving and I'm taking my Pokémon with me!" Ash screamed while glowing blue.

He then shot out the house to Professor Oak's ranch.

/~Flashback end~\\\

"_Are you thinking about that day again Master?"_ Lucario asked sadly.

"Yes" Ash/Red replied.

* * *

You may be thinking "Finally Ash gets a Lucario but were did it come from?" well it's the Rilou from Sinnoh but it found Ash after his seventh badge in Kalos.  
"Cheer up Ash it's been four years since that day and you're even stronger than Cynthia." Serena said cheerfully.

* * *

"Yer, your right, I should forget about them. I'm in Lumiose with you, Clemont and Bonnie, I'm fine. Thanks Serena," Ash said thankfully.  
Ever since that day Ash had Lucario train his aura so he can't lose control of it in public. The reason he has only started worry about it now is that that day had awakened its true power. Ash also lives with Serena since he doesn't have enough money to rent his own house. Don't worry Ash stays in Grace's room since she is on a Rhyhorn racing world tour that will be ten years long.  
"Hey Ash, you got a letter!" Clemont said while walking into Serena's living room.

* * *

**That's Chapter one done, I'm sorry it's a cliff hanger but that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**R&amp;R. Charizard out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings are starting to show, Ash is discovering his aura and his intelligence is growing. He is becoming less dense every day. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I known Pokémon and that's why I am writing a **_**FAN**_**fiction.**

**Chapter 2: The letter.**

"Speech/Poké Speech"  
_"Aura speech/thoughts"_  
**Pokémon moves**

* * *

"A letter?" Ash said confused.

"Let me see it Clemont," Serena said

"Pika pika chu chu pi ka ka chu Pikachu Pikachu" Pikachu said but Ash heard "this letter smells like someone familiar"

"Oh, look there's two of them. One for Ash and one for Red Satoshi," Serena said confused.

"Strange," is what Ash said in return.

"ok the one for Ash reads-  
Hey Ash it's Scott, I just did some research and found out that your alive. I know what happened to you and would like to remind you that you still have that offer to be the 8th frontier brain. If you still say no to that there is a tournament at the Indigo Plateau for the top 50 trainers and well since everyone fears Red Satoshi, Charles would like you there. Anyway you better be there since all of your rivals are going and somehow Max managed to be accepted.  
Singed Scott." Serena said formally.

While Serena was reading out the letter Bonnie had entered the room and managed to agro Pikachu.

"PIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Bonnie hits the floor with a loud thud.

"Really Pikachu, really?" Ash said in shame since no one saw Bonnie annoy Pikachu.

"Anyway, the second letter Serena?" Clemont said intrigued.

"Dear Mr Satoshi,

We are hosting a tournament for only the best trainers and you have been requested to participate. The tournament will be at the Indigo Plateau.

Signed Mr Goodshow.

So Ash what are you going to do?" Serena asked.

"Yes ash what?" Clemont also asked.

"Well first I'm going to go to toilet then I'm going to win the tournament, what about you guys," Ash said trying to make a joke.

"_WOW! Ash has changed, *sigh* If only I could confess"_ Serena thought sadly.

"_WOW! I knew he never told jokes but I didn't think that he was that bad," _Clemont thought in disrespect.

After the eerie silence Ash left the room and headed to the toilet. Stupidly Pikachu thought they were going outside to see all of their Pokémon and jumped on his shoulder.

Bonnie had just gained consciousness and wondered everyone was laughing at Pikachu's movments.

"What just happened guys?" Bonnie said confused.

"Pikachu was tricked into going to the bathroom," Clemont said.

"So Serena how's your Mother?" Bonnie asked.

"Well she said she has just made it to Johto so it will be another month or two till she returns." Serena replied.

"When will you have Ash change his postal to your house, it's been getting out of hand bringing all of his mail here. Not to mention the crazy fan girls looking for Red." Clemont said with annoyance.

"I told you Clemont when Serena has a date with Ash!" Bonnie joked at Serena's expense.

Serena was not happy with her comment but was still blushing like a Heatran. While there conversation has happing Ash has told all of his Pokémon about the tournament. So now he is going to train all of his Pokémon not just his favourites.

¦¦/Time skip\\\¦¦

After a whole week of training Ash and Co. have left for the Indigo Plateau since the tournament will be in three days now.

We see Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Dedenne, Bonnie and Clemont riding Pidgeot, Ash's new Salamance and Charizard. Since Ash will entering under the name Red Satoshi he is wearing a black T-shirt, red and white sleeveless jacket, red and white Poké ball hat and trainers and finally black jeans. Ash also had a spear set of clothes in his bag but they were his Aura Guardian set which were blue jacket, black cape, gray jeans, black smart shoes and a blue feathered triangle hat.

They here a thunder cloud rumble in the distance and decide to stay in the nearing Pokémon Centre for one night instead of booking into a hotel.

The second they enter the Pokémon Centre they hear Brock flirting.

* * *

**OK that is the second chapter**

**R&amp;R. Charizard out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings are starting to show, Ash is discovering his aura and his intelligence is growing. He is becoming less dense every day. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I known Pokémon and that's why I am writing a **_**FAN**_**fiction.**

**Chapter 2: True power.**

"Speech/Poké Speech"  
_"Aura speech/thoughts"_  
**Pokémon moves**

* * *

Ash started to tremble in pure rage as memories of the betrayal came flooding back to him. His fists clenched tighter than Machoke's skin to his muscles, he started to breathe heavily while his skin flared blue. Ash hasn't completed his aura training so he can still lose control but now because he as increased his aura power through training it can quite easily knock him out.

Serena noticed this and said "Ash no one can recognise you so don't worry, as long as you talk to them you won't have to think about them,"

Then Ash remembered how Lucario taught him how to change his appearance with aura so he doesn't have to hide from the media. Ash has three different 'forms' if you will.

Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town

Red Satoshi, fan made Pokémon master (his fans, I won't break the fourth wall)

Pokémon ranger, Devin

Red Satoshi has slightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes and is about 6"4. His clothing however gives the illusion of being thin and weak while he can easily juggle Golems. The 'z's on his cheeks are not in this form

Pokémon ranger, Devin is his walking around form since no one will chase him for being Ash or Red. He wears the Pokémon anger uniform and head band but his hair is black tinted blue. He stands at 5"7 and has pale skin.

"Come on Brock, all because Toxicroak rejoined Team Rocket t doesn't mean me or Misty won't stop you from harassing any girl you see by herself." Max said laughing to himself; Nurse Joy looked horrified while Brock has in front of her but for a different reason. She saw Red. Her mind went into overdrive since if all the preschoolers found out they would ask for autographs (Nurse Joys all do a day care for competing parents.)

When Ash finally calmed down the thunderstorm took full effect and struck at the Pokémon Centre doors. This told Ash it was Raikou calling him. Ever since that day of betrayal Ash has built much stronger bonds with all the many legends since they think it is their fault Ash gets into all that trouble, which lead to his betrayal.

"Nurse Joy I would like to sign up for the tournament," Ash said walking forwards, breaking the silence after the thunder strike.

When he stopped talking everyone in the Pokémon Centre lobby looked to none other than Red Satoshi. Their minds went crazy thinking_, "I can't beat him,"_ to "_I'm going to beat him and be the very best there ever was!"_

With Ash's advanced aura skills he heard all of them and smiled but involuntarily said back, to everyone in the Indigo Plateau, good luck, _"you'll need it."_ Ash face palmed as he realised everyone hear heard it.

"Umm, ok but I'll need your PokéDex," Nurse Joy said with one hand on the computer and the other out waiting for his PokéDex. She then gave a big smile.

Ash handed the PokéDex and hoped Arceus had managed to change his PokéDex details in time. His face showed great worry but it settled down when Nurse Joy said, "Ok, all done, you're in that five star hotel and have five guest beds" She pointed towards the biggest most expensive hotel and just looked there in or. Ash gasped but Pikachu fainted.

"Is it ok to sleep in here tonight, Nurse Joy? That storm looks frightfully dangerous," Serena asked politely whilst hoping she would have to share a bed with Ash in Ash form.

Nurse just smiled and said "ok, we have three rooms left, two with single beds and with a extra large king bed. Hear is your keys, have a nice day."

Serena was silently squealing in joy to herself because she was thinking _"Finally, this is the perfect opportunity to tell Ash I love him,"_

Ash was thinking _"Man, Serena looks so cute like that, uuuhh, I've had this crush for so long I think it has developed a bit,"_

"OK, me and Bonnie will take the rooms and you two can share the bed," Clemont said taking the two keys and running off. He knew about Serena's feelings and winked to her, he only wanted the best for all his friends. Ash and Serena were blushing like mad but Serena was the first to act.

She took the key and entered the room. "You, get changed hear and I'll go into the bathroom," She said trying to take command of the situation. It worked. Ash followed the command perfectly then cruelled into bed awaiting Serena.

When she came back Ash said "Serena, I can fell Lucario nagging me to talk to you about something very personal." Serena blushed.

"uuu, umm, ok," was the only reply she could make.

"Well, here it goes; I think that I am falling,"

/"I love you" Serena interrupted.

Ash had the biggest smile and replied "You're the only girl for me Serena, I love you to,"

The cuddled up together in pure bliss**(A/N ey)** for the whole night.

* * *

**Ok that's a wrap, I know that the confession was very bad but I had to start it somehow. Anyway can you guys who follow this leave a review to tell me why you do and how I could improve? Also these chapters will take a while to get out now that school is starting back up.**

**R&amp;R. Charizard out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings are starting to show, Ash is discovering his aura and his intelligence is growing. He is becoming less dense every day. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon and that's why I am writing a****_FAN_****fiction.**

**Chapter 4: A ****_lovely _****day.**

"Speech/Poké Speech"  
_"Aura speech/thoughts"_  
**Pokémon moves**

**Ages: **  
Ash – 17  
Serena – 16  
Clemont – 17  
Bonnie - 9

* * *

The start of a new day, the sun's rays were slowly reaching up to the bed where Ash and Serena spent the night. Serena was cuddled up against Ash's chest with a huge smile on her face as she was dreaming of a date with her man, (nudge, nudge, wink, wink, hint, hint.) Ash had a plump pillow against the bed's headboard so he could let his head rest in soft state while he lovingly stairs at Serena in her peaceful sleep.

He still remembers when he came running into Kalos of a plane whilst crying, that was when he was reacquainted with Serena after nine long years of separation. Of course he didn't recognise her straight away, his eyes were full of tears, but Serena could nether forgot the sound of Ash crying. Not after her mother drove her way from him, all that the town of Pallet could hear was a very sad and sobbing Ash. Serena walked Ash to the Pokémon Centre so he could stay there for a night or two, she would prefer to have him at home to show him her cooking skills but you can't have everything right? If you're wondering why Ash went to Kalos and not to other regions where he would have friends, the answer is because he wanted to be very far away from the traitors and he could remember someone saying Kalos in his childhood. (A crying Serena.)

"Yawn," Serena let out in a cute way according to Ash.

"Well, good morning my heavy headed _girlfriend_." Ash said slyly as Serena blushed.

She quickly remembered the events of last night, "Well I guess we are now a official couple now," She grins devilishly at Ash."Sooooo that means that we have to have a date, and for not remembering my name when we meet I think you should take me out for a shopping trip!"

Ash groans and says, "OooooKkk, but tomorrow! So I can have time to gather some money from my accounts and so we can tell the others of the state of our current relationship. But first I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed, I won't be long,"

Serena was squealing in joy. _"Finally a date with Ash. I think I might have to speed our relationship up by kissing him soon otherwise he will get to court up in the tournament."_

Ash walked out of the bathroom in Red form since he was sure that Mr. Goodshow would announce his arrival anyway but he saw Serena pout at him not being Ash.

After another five minutes they were ready to go to breakfast. They saw Bonnie and Clement eating their food although the Aipom-arm was attacked to Bonnie.

When Ash and Serena went to get their food Bonnie noticed they were hold hands and accidently shouted, "LOOK THE'RE HOLDING HANDS!"

Then everyone in the cafeteria saw Red holding a random girls hand. Bonnie has now caused an uproar. People were thinking,_"why does Red like that floosie and not me!" _or _"If red likes her she must be great, I'm going to have her for myself!"_ Now all of single females were running at Ash shouting stuff like, "Leave her and come to me," , "NO, you must have me instead," and "Leave that floosie and be with a real girl!". Ash could Serena was about to bite their empty heads off and ran off into the woods whilst pulling Serena with him.

After ten minutes Clement and Bonnie fount Serena cooking for Ash and her, they were about to ask where Ash is but then they heard a loud and famous rumble demanding for food across the clearing. (Did I forget to mention they ran into a clearing? Oh well, you get the picture right?)

"When did you and Ash get together Serena?" Bonnie asked quickly. She could not believe Ash got a girlfriend before Clement.

Clement was happy for them and hoped Ash loved Serena back and not just trying to stop her crying at him for returning her love for him.

"Well Bonnie, I would say last night as we went to sleep, right Ash?" Serena replied.

"Yep," Ash said happily.

Since they got together Ash finally knew what love was and was determined to not let this great feeling be lost.

After breakfast Ash started to train his Pokémon as Serena and Clement tried to stop Bonnie from running around the Indigo Plateau looking for a wife for Clement. She was like this because seeing Ash and Serena together she didn't want Clement to feel lonely. Little did she know he had a long distance relationship with (leave a name in the review of a very smart female or gym leader for him to be with please. The gym leader has to be female. Maybe Jasmine if you guys don't suggest someone. And by the way can you guys give me tips on how to write Pokémon scenes.)

After the training was done Clement took Bonnie out for a early lunch so Ash decide to have Lucario teleport them to a beach with Serena and Pikachu so they can play for the rest of the day. He did tell Clement and Bonnie, they were fine with it.

* * *

**Okay that's a rap. I'm sorry this took awhile to get out but I forgot about it. Also I have lost the plan for it so some ideas would be nice. These chapters will be ending abruptly because I can't end stories well at all without cliff-hangers and they might be coming out once every four days or more so please be patient.**

**R&amp;R Charizard out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Ash is betrayed by his old friends and flees to Kalos to stay away from the traitors. Even Professor Oak has betrayed. When he is announced missing he decides to use a different name so only his true friends know who he is. Serena's feelings.**

WAIT WAIT WAIT!

Ok i've decided to rewrite this because this story is way too rushed but don't worry since I will be writing a new fanfic. It will be a Dynashipping. Also it will have the same plot kinda but more developed and less out of the blue Soooooo….

**Charizard out!**

Wait! This might mean I will update more often O_O


End file.
